


The Reckoning

by AnnieMacDonald



Category: Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures, Torchwood
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieMacDonald/pseuds/AnnieMacDonald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You also owe me a drink, but I'll waive that debt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reckoning

_A note, stapled to an invoice for £913 and a wad of computer-generated receipts from Abel & Cole (for boxes frequently delivered to the door) and Waitrose supermarkets (for similar deliveries). There are also handscrawled farmer's market and Borough Market receipts. All are for restaurant quantities of organic fruit and vegetables. In an envelope delivered by registered post to Torchwood Cardiff's unlisted address._

Captain Harkness,  
You said "just send me the bill for the damage". Here it is, from the day after her arrival until she left on the ninth of this month for a destination I'm not revealing to you lot. You've been charged for 80% of the edibles; my son and I ate the rest (the percentage for asparagus, artichokes, celeriac and mixed wild fungi is higher; she ate almost all of those and relished every mouthful). The produce had to be organic, whatever the cost, as she was suffering severe nausea from pesticide residues. No charge for electricity for the rivers of hot water she needed — I long since installed technologies that make my generator a net contributor to the national grid — but our water supply is metered, and i'm billing you for the extra — receipts for two previous quarters included for comparison. While I've no intention of letting your outfit use my home as a refugee camp, I won't put up with innocent intergalactic tresspassers being banged up in your extra-judicial, extra-territorial holding pen because you can't think of any better course. And yes, I know all about those cells; there isn't much Mr Smith doesn't get to hear about. You also owe me a drink, but I'll waive that debt.  
Sarah Jane Smith


End file.
